Sexy Cat
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara is celebrating her first Halloween. But her partner is Sasuke. So to get back at him for teasing her she teases him by wearing a catsuit. How will it go?


Naruto Halloween special

 **Happy Halloween from everyone in Naruto!**

 **Nice job Sakura.**

 **Thanks Star.**

 **Ino you finish this. And don't tell Sasuke about this.**

 **Okay Star. Star doesn't own any Naruto people. Just Tara.**

 **Thanks girls. On to the story!**

Sexy Cat

Sasuke x Tara

"Halloween? What is that?" Tara asks.

"What? Let me tell you. It's one night a year where everyone dresses up! Kids go door to door getting candy and teens, like us, go to parties!" Ino said.

"Okay. So dressing up as anything or anyone?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Ino smiled.

"Okay. I better go. Kakashi will kill me if I'm late again." Tara runs off to meet her team at the training grounds.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai! Sasuke!" Tara waves at them as she makes it.

"Tara. you're late." Sakura says.

"But so is sensei," Sai adds.

"Why are we all hear?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugs.

"Good. Everyone is here." Kakashi says behind Naruto.

"Ah! Sensei!" Naruto shouts.

"I'm going to tell you this now. Before you hear about it from Lady Tsunade. She had declared that this year Halloween will be a contest for all the young ninjas." He said.

"Ino was telling about this Halloween thing." Tara says.

"Good."

"You called us here for that?" Sasuke wasn't pleased.

"No. Actually, there is a mission. This team is going to be teamed up with the sand village's Kazekage for the event." He said.

"So, Someone is going to be Gaara's partner?" Sakura asked to clarify.

"Yes. And he gets to pick."

"He'll pick Natruo. Thanks a no-brainer." Tara said.

"That's where you're wrong." Said the Hokage herself.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura was always happy to see her.

"I'm making rounds to clarify. Gaara is on your team. Konkuro is with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. And Temari is with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." She said.

"Oh." Tara wasn't expecting that.

"And Gaara will be partners up with...I'm sorry. Sakura Haruno." Now that was funny.

Tara laughed hearing this. "What! Tara stop laughing!" Sakura was mad for sure.

'I'm sorry. But it's just too funny! It means Naruto, my brother won't be with you. But neither will Sasuke." Tara was crying she was laughing so much.

"The partners are a boy and girl team up. Practice on how you work with the opposite gender." Tsunade was grinning while saying that.

"Well, that sucks." Sasuke said.

"Well, Sasuke. You're partnered up with Tara Uzamaki." She said.

Tara stopped laughing hearing what she said and was frozen.

"What? Why my sister with HIM!" Naruto wasn't happy.

"I actually agree! Tsunade-"

"Tara. I know you love your brother. But this will be good for you two to know other people who aren't related to you." She said.

Tara sat on the ground. "Kill me now." She said.

"Can't do any worse." Sasuke said and walked off.

"I'll get you for that." Tara said.

"You don't know anything about Halloween and I'm your partner. This will be a terrible mission." Sasuke said.

"Okay. I'll accept the challenge." Tara said crossing her arms. "I'll show you I'll be the best partner than any of the girls. No offense Sakura." She added looking at her friend.

"I'l with Gaara so non taken." Sakura said.

Tara glared at Sasuke till he was gone.

Once Tsunade said who Sai and Naruto were partnered up with then left to tell the others.

"Theirs not that many girls but...I wonder if..." Tara ran to the one girl she knew that would help her look her best.

"Tara?"

"Oh! Ino. Is Penelope here?" Tara asked.

"Sure come on in." Ino said.

"Tara. What brings you here?" Penelope asks.

A girl who knows her creepy things.

"I got paired up with Sasuke." Tara said frowning.

"What! Not fair! I had to get Choji." Ino complained.

"Who'd you get?" Tara asks.

"Shino. Hinata has Konkero. Kiba is with Sky. Gwen is with Neji. And Tenten has Lee." Penelope said.

"So that leaves Shikamaru with Temari. Sonny got Sai, and Naruto has Penny." Tara said.

"Sonny got Sai? No wonder she wanted to switch." Ino said.

"She wasn't with you?"

"No. She and Penny were out on a mission with the kids at the academy." Ino said.

"So they were told first or last. Well, I need help with a costume to get Sasuke back. He thinks I'm not good enough to be his partner because I didn't know about this holiday." Tara explains.

"Rude. And...I can help. But you may not like it." Penelope said warning Tara to be careful.

"I already accepted. So give me whatever you got!" Tara said.

"Wait! Who does Sakura have?" Ino asked.

tara snickered. "You'll just have to wait and see tonight." Tara said.

Ino frowned but let it go.

"Tara. All I can give you is this." Penelope handed Tara a costume that she wasn't expecting. But neither will Sasuke.

"A cat. This will be fine." Tara smiled.

"It's a sexy cat, Tara. You do know what that means."

"Penelope. I can handle myself if anyone tries. I just need to get Sasuke." Tara said.

She slipped on the costume on and was feeling like a winner.

"Meow!" Oh yes. Tara has won.

The day got later and everyone was meeting up at the academy.

"You...look...good, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Thanks! You're not to bad either, Hinata." He said.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked herself.

Sasuke scoffed. "She of course would be late." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Tara wouldn't do this on purpose. She's new to this whole thing. We all are." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Saskue rolls his eyes. "Annoying." Sakura felt pain in her chest.

"Hello guys!" Ino walked in. "Ino. Your..." Naruto didn't finish seeing the other girl behind him.

"Hey brother! What do you think?" Tara asked.

"Tara?!" Just about everyone said her name in shock. "Yes. it's me. Meow!" Winking she was taking this too seriously.

"Tara. You are being wired." Penelope said.

"Whatever. I still look cute." Tara said.

"Not cute. Sexy!" Ino giggled.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I needed help. So Penelope helped me. And this has got to be the best costume." Tara was happy at least. For her first time.

"Sure." Sakura gave a half smile.

"Can we go already." Sasuke said.

"Not impressed?" Tara asked seeing Sasuke against a tree.

"Not really."

So he was. Tara smiled. "Oh and check this out." Tara turned around. "I have my own little tail. With a tiny bow."

Tara glanced at Sasuke looking over but he quickly looked away.

"Off you all go." Iruka sensei said. "Tara?" He notices her in the cat outfit.

"Like it sensei?" Winking at him. Naruto has his sexy jutsu. Tara has her own sexy cat costume.

"I...See. You look good." Iruka said.

"Your nose is bleeding sensei." Penelope says.

Iruka covers his nose before speaking again.

"Get going all of you!" He said and went back inside.

Everyone began to gather together to meet their partners and leave.

"Ready to go Sasuke?" Tara asks. "What are you?" She asks.

"Whatever." He said. Tara shrugged it off as the walked down the street.

"I'm a tiger." Sasuke added.

"So where are we needed?" Tara asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Just walk around till someone needs us." He said. "Get here more early and you'll hear everything." He said.

"Sorry. This suit is a lot harder to get into then it looks. it's tight. But comfy too." Tara said.

"Really. I doubt that." Sasuke said. "Your blushing." Tara said. Sasuke was blushing but wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey! My son!" A woman shouts. "I got this." Sasuke says and runs off. "Go inside. He'll get him back.' Tara calmed the woman down and sent her in.

"Why does this happen? Why are they bad people within our home?" Tara asked herself.

"Hey cutie pie." Said a voice. This was going to be fun. "Yes? Are you talking to me?" Tara asked turning around.

"Yes. I'm talking to you." The guy said.

"And you think because I'm in this costume you think you can win me over with a few sweet words?" Tara said sweetly.

"Your..."

"I am a ninja." Tara said before kicking the guy in the gut.

"Ah! You...Son of a bitch!" He said. Tara round kicked his head then scoffed.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke appeared behind Tara which scared both of them.

"What? Uchiha!" Sasuke punched the guy knocking him out cold. "Where is the woman?" He then asked.

Tara opened the door and went inside and Sasuke followed. "Wha-" The woman had a knife so Tara held her wrist.

"No!" The woman screamed.

"You're going to tell us everything you know. Spy!" Sasuke said. "No one should use there own child like that!" Sasuke was mad.

"Heh. He isn't really my son." The woman punched Tara then stabbed her with the knife.

"Tara!" Sasuke yelled. "Shit!" There wasn't any way for him to get to her.

"You." Tara fell to the ground. But she wasn't dead. "Now. I think the demons should die too." The woman was after Naruto?

"You will regret this!" Sasuke shouted.

The woman laughed. "You. The Fox. And this girl. Will all die!"

Tara growled. "Don't. You. Dare. Mess. With. My. Family." Tara reached her hand up. Actually, it was a claw.

"What?!" The woman was being chocked.

Tara stared into the woman's eyes. Her eyes were red.

Tara, Like her brother Naruto, Is a host for a beast. This beast is a dragon. There are the main five elements.

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. There was once five dragons. Each one lived a long life before being slain by the creator of the Tail beasts.

Only one lived. The Lighting Dragon. And she lives within Tara. Like the fox inside Naruto.

"NEVER THREATEN MY LOVED ONES!" Tara does have a beast mode but, she can control it, unlike Naruto.

Squeezing the woman's neck hard. "Tara! We need her. Don't kill her!" Sasuke said.

Tara didn't listen, unfortunately. She crushed the woman's neck and blood was all over the place.

Tara dropped the woman to the floor and Tara finally snapped out. "Wh...What happened?" She asked. Before Sasuke could answer her she fell, and he caught her.

"Tara." Sasuke hated Tara sometimes. But growing up with her in a way...He can't help but feel her pain. She was raised in the Uchiha clan and watch Itachi kill her "Parents."

Sasuke took her back to her place and helped wrapped up her wound.

At least she didn't hit an organ.

"Hum." Tara woke up on her bed and placed her hand on her bandage. (Which is cole to her liver. If you need an idea of where she got stabbed.)

"You...Helped me?" She asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said getting up.

"Why? You hated that I was such a nuisance." Tara said.

"You're still my teammate." He said to her. Giving her a glass of water. "And you're my friend." He added with a blush.

"Thanks. Sasuke." Tara smiles softly at him.

"Tara." Sasuke said her name. "Yeah, Sasuke?" Tara asks.

"You do look good. Like a real cat." He said. Tara blushed and looked away.

"I wore this just to get back at you for what you said but...This is too much." She sighed.

"I think you took it to far. Getting more then what you wished for." Sasuke smirked.

"Um...Are you...Flirting with me Uchiha?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You really don't get it." Sasuke said.

Before Tara said anything she kissed his cheek. "I'm not stupid." She said.

Sasuke was taken aback as Tara did that.

"Well, now what? I can't help you with this mission." Tara said. "And this lasts all night right?"

"Just till midnight." He said. "I really don't care." Sasuke said.

"Then we can just take our costumes off." Tara said standing up.

"Need any help?" Tara froze looking over at Sasuke. "I know everyone says Naruto is a pervert and all but...This is not your style Sasuke."

"Your the one who said it was...Tight." Sasuke told her.

Tara turned bright red. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I, unlike other girls, don't care if a guy sees me in my underwear." Tara said looking away.

"You are a bad girl."

"And you're a bad boy."

"Toche." Sasuke said standing up.

"And what are you going to do?" Tara asked. "You're still in your costume..." Tara froze seeing Sasuke taking his costume off.

"Jezz. Give a girl a warning!" Tara said. While Sasuke's back was turned Tara took off hers and slipped back into her normal clothes.

"Phew. Okay. Guess we report this to Tsunade." Tara said.

Sasuke finished dressing then turned to face Tara. "Yeah." He walked out of the room. "You stay. I'll report. You rest and heal up." He said. "I'll come by later." And Sasuke left.

"Sasuke!" Tara shouted. "Happy Halloween!" She smiled at him.

Sasuke kept walking and waved his arm. "Yeah! Happy Halloween Tara." He said hiding a smile.

The End

 **That was a great story!**

 **Thanks, Ino. What did you think Sakura?**

 **yes! Loved it.**

 **STAR!**

 **Crap! Sasuke and Tara.**

 **Why am I in a sexy catsuit?!**

 **Why am I a pervert?!**

 **Um. Well. Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Star! Get back here!**


End file.
